Yuga Mikado
" " is the main protagonist in Future Card Buddyfight Ace who is nicknamed the "Ace of Games". His buddy is Gargantua Dragon. He is the son of Gao Mikado and Paruko Nanana. He is also the brother of Haru Mikado. Yuga Mikado is one of the creators of the "RanGa Channel." He is voiced by Takumi Mano (Japanese) and by Griffin Kingston (English). Personality Yuga is a fun-loving boy who sometimes gets too reckless for his own good. He is very friendly, seeing as he managed to befriend Subaru while others were unable to. He is highly intuitive and adaptable and is a quick learner. Appearance Yuga has spiky dual-colored hair; red bangs in front, with a spike standing up and curving backwards, and blue hair ending in a short ponytail in the back. He has amber-orange eyes, just like his father. He wears a red and white short-sleeved jacket over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. He has special headphones that he puts on when he gets serious during his buddyfights. Anime Biography Season 6 'Starting Buddyfight' Yuga discovers Gargantua Punisher behind his parents' photo, and was curious as to what it is. He and Ranma film a livestream for their RanGa channel in which Yuga shows exceptional skill, such as when he performs an incredible trick with just a rock. Afterwards, he and Ranma go to buy cards for his Buddyfight deck. They get a start deck, and split the last two booster packs the store has. Yuga pulls a Buddy Rare from his first pack, annoying Ranma, and meets his buddy Gargantua Dragon, who initially looks down on him due to his childish nature. Yuga immediately gets challenged to a Buddyfight by Tasuku Ryuenji, the Buddy Police Commisioner. Despite being backed into a corner, he cleverly utilizes G•EVO, and the evolved Deity Gargantua Punisher to win the match, and earn the respect of both Tasuku and Garga. He later brings Garga home. As Yuga shows Garga around his house, he plays around with Garga and Ranma. He has a casual game with Ranma in which he loses. They plan to have a live broadcasted match later, but Yuga's feelings about it waver due to his feelings of guilt about Ranma not having a Buddy. During lunch break, they begin the Buddyfight, with Ion at the commentary, but Garga notices Yuga's doubts. During the fight, Ranma truly shows his experience in Buddyfight by expertly attacking and defending. When Ranma assures Yuga that he is fine, Yuga puts his all into it, and wins the game. Afterwards, they head home together and are hit by a sudden rain, when Ranma decides to spend the day at his own house. Yuga goes after Ranma to give him an umbrella, but the rain already stopped. Views on their channel are declining, so Yuga and Ranma decide to watch TV, where they see Subaru, a genius student called the "Ace of Study", from their school participating in a quiz game show. They are both impressed when Subaru answers incredibly difficult questions easily. Ranma later finds out that Subaru is secretly a Buddyfighter, which makes Yuga want to challenge him to a match. The two approach Subaru during a break, but are blocked by an "invisible wall". Not to be deterred, Yuga later finds Subaru at the library, and goes around the "invisible wall" to talk to him. Subaru informs Yuga that his buddy, Cross, had already predicted Subaru's victory, but Yuga persists. Yuga seems to be winning, but Subaru stops his ace-in-the-hole, Blast Mode, with a spell, and wins by using Cross's Galaxy Formation, and his impact, Tri-Star Decision. While Yuga enjoyed the game, Garga is heavily disgruntled by their loss, so Yuga encourages Garga with his words. Learning from his loss to Subaru, Yuga thinks about a more defensive tactic using Sonic Mode. At school Ranma tells him about Masato, a strong Buddyfighter known as the Ace of Sports, who is transferring to the class next door, and suggests that their next video be a match between Yuga and Masato. When they first approach Masato, he refuses due to seeing Dan's antics while pretending to be Yuga, but after a sports challenge, Masato acknowledges his spirit. As a means to apologize for berating them, Masato accepts Yuga's challenge. Masato's use of Dragon Share brings him heavy advantage, but by using Sonic Mode, he survives Masato's King Agito, and manages to counterattack to win the game. 'ABC Cup' The ABC Cup begins, and Yuga makes it through the preliminaries. In the meantime, he makes a short video with Garga, and buys a few packs with Masato and Ranma to prepare for the main tournament. He sees Banjoe, another participant of the ABC Cup adjusting his deck, and thinks that he might have misjudged Banjoe due to his earlier misconduct. The matchups are announced, and he is set to fight Ranma, but first watches the match between Masato and Banjoe, where he sees Banjoe's passion for Buddyfight. He then asks Banjoe for a match sometime in the future. Ranma notices the views on his videos declining, so Yuga encourages him. They each buy a pack for the tournament, but are hit by a sudden rain, and are invited into a nearby cafe by Miko. Miko reveals that she's a fan of RanGa channel, and treats them to a few pizzas. Yuga begins his match with Ranma, in which Ranma shows great expertise as he uses spells to effectively stop Yuga's offense. However, Yuga uses Gargantua Switch Mode!, a spell that he got in the pack earlier, to get through Ranma's defense and win the game. Gallery For the full gallery of Yuga Mikado, see Yuga Mikado/Gallery. For GIFs of Yuga Mikado, see Yuga Mikado/GIFs. Buddyfight Records Category:Dragon World User Category:Protagonists Category:Buddyfighter Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Katana World User Category:Magic World User Category:Anime Characters